


Facilis Descensus Averno

by la_muerta



Series: Shadowhunter Bingo entries [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blasphemy, Bondage, Demon Magnus Bane, I am apparently incapable of writing porn without plot, M/M, Priest Alec Lightwood, Priest Kink, Shadowhunter Bingo, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: The descent into Hell is easy.Father Alec Lightwood has never truly understood just how easy, until Magnus finds him.For the Shadowhunter Bingo Square:Wing Fic
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Bingo entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570297
Comments: 54
Kudos: 373
Collections: SHBingo





	Facilis Descensus Averno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jillyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/gifts).



"Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostræ _..._ "

_Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death._

The prayer is as familiar to Alec as the rhythm of his own racing heart, but he doubts very much that the Virgin Mary will keep him in his prayers now, even though it is entirely possible that the hour of his death is nigh. At the end of the prayer, he knows what is coming next; he squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth, refusing to let any sound escape his lips as he feels another pair of rosary beads being pushed into his body. It is his own rosary, a loop of wooden beads strung on a thick cord that he received at his confirmation to the Church when he turned fourteen, but he's never imagined that it could be put to such use. 

"How are you feeling, Tabbris?" 

Strong fingers knead his ass cheeks and spread them, making Alec hyperaware that part of the rosary is still hanging outside his body. Alec doesn't answer; he hears a light chuckle from behind him. 

He can't see the owner of the voice. He knows he's in his own church even though it's pitch black inside without even a glimmer of moonlight coming in through the stained glass windows. He is barefoot and most of his clothing has been ripped off but there is just enough of his destroyed cassock left hanging from his shoulders and neck to keep his starched white clerical collar firmly in place at his throat. His wrists are bound to his ankles by strips of black fabric, forcing him to spread his legs wide under himself and keep his ass raised, and he's resting his forehead on the cold white marble the altar facing the life-sized wooden crucifix in the front of the church - an obscene parody of a sacrificial lamb. 

The sounds of footfalls bounce off the high ceilings as his tormentor paces behind him. Alec flinches when the entity that has him in its clutches picks up remaining length of the rosary, testing its weight in its hand. 

"Are you ready for more, Tabbris?" 

Alec refuses to beg for mercy when he knows that he will be shown none. This is not the first time the entity has come to him and although he doesn't know what it is - surely some kind of demon despite its lack of fear in speaking the Lord's name - it has given him its name in the past.

_Magnus._

Magnus laughs at his stoicism and starts reciting the prayer again, ten times in all, and he pushes bead after bead of the rosary into Alec until the centrepiece is resting against his rim and all that is left is the solitary line of beads ending in a simple wooden cross, which rests on the underside of his balls. By now, Alec is struggling to keep his breathing even, but he is losing the battle. His insides feel so _full_ , the weight of the beads pressing on his prostate, and his cock is hard and heavy between his legs. 

"This is what _you_ wanted, Tabbris, you called out to me. This is your fantasy, and I am just playing the role you gave me. Not that I'm complaining about having you like this," Magnus says, trailing a finger down the curve of Alec's back. 

Alec wants to protest that Magnus is lying, but he can feel the truth of his words in his heart, and a sudden spike of jealousy that Magnus has another's name on his lips.

"Why do you keep calling me Tabbris?" Alec blurts out before he can stop himself. 

"What should I call you, then?" Magnus murmurs. 

Alec should know better than to reply. Names have power, and this must be a trick to gain a greater hold over him. This isn't the first time that the demon has asked him for his name, but this time they have gone further than they've ever gone, and the temptation to hear Magnus say his name is strong. He bites his lips to stop himself, but Magnus spreads his ass cheeks and Alec cries out when he feels Magnus' tongue at his entrance, licking around the rosary's centrepiece. Magnus tugs lightly at the rosary while he teases Alec with his tongue, and Alec's moans of pleasure shatter the once-sacred silence of church. He can't keep himself quiet and he fears that someone is going to come and find him like _this_ -

"Shhhh," Magnus whispers, and mercifully stops tormenting Alec with his tongue. 

Alec hears Magnus walking around to the front and feels fingers tangling in his hair, and he lets out a grunt when Magnus yanks his head up. He barely has the time to take a proper look at the shadowy figure standing in front of him, then something is being pushed against his lips and it takes a few seconds for him to realise that it's Magnus' cock. He clamps his mouth shut; Magnus doesn't seem to care, rubbing his cock against the seam of Alec's lips and painting them with precome. Alec tries to turn away, but Magnus' grip on his hair tightens and he tugs sharply, shocking a gasp of pain out of Alec. It's all the opening Magnus needs to push his cock past Alec's lips. Alec struggles at first but his tongue accidentally swipes over the tip of Magnus' cock and it is electric; suddenly, he finds himself _needing_ to take the full length of it into his mouth, and Magnus groans in appreciation when Alec opens his mouth wide and swallows him down, sucking hard.

The taste of Magnus on his tongue is ambrosia, the weight and girth of it filling his mouth more heady than any drug. Maybe it is some sort of demon magic but Alec doesn't care. His clerical collar presses against his Adam's apple, and as he bobs his head up and down the movement causes the wooden cross of the rosary to tap against his balls. Alec sucks Magnus' cock like a man possessed, hungrily drinking up every spurt of precome that he coaxes out of Magnus. Magnus' free hand reaches down to find one of Alec's nipples and Alec moans when Magnus' deft fingers start pinching and teasing. 

"Oh, Tabbris," Magnus moans. 

_Not Tabbris,_ Alec thinks furiously. 

"Alec Lightwood," Magnus says, reading his mind. He sounds like he's caressing Alec's name with his tongue, tasting the shape of it, and his delight at finally knowing Alec's name is palpable. "Alexander."

Magnus holds Alec in place by a fistful of hair and starts fucking his willing mouth, and releases Alec's nipple just long enough to snap his fingers. 

Alec jerks in shock when he feels the rosary being pulled out of his body, each pair of beads dragging over his prostate as it slides out of him, and his orgasm hits without warning. Magnus thrusts in deep and plugs Alec's throat with his cock as Alec comes completely untouched, spurts of come splattering on the surface of the altar, and in a moment Magnus is coming too. Alec's body clenches on nothing in the aftershocks and Alec could cry with how desperately empty he feels, but Magnus' come tastes unbelievably sweet and it eases his dissatisfaction a little to lick every drop of it off Magnus' cock. 

Alec can't help whining when Magnus pulls him off his cock, but to his surprise, Magnus kisses his swollen lips with such tenderness that Alec's heart stutters. 

"Magnus, I need-" 

"I know, my love. We're not done yet," Magnus murmurs, and gently guides Alec's head down to rest on the cold marble again. 

Magnus moves behind Alec, soothing a thumb over his sensitive entrance, and Alec is suddenly aware of a slickness there. But he doesn't get a chance to puzzle over it; Magnus' cock is already hard again and pressing into him, and it's far larger than the rosary beads that were inside him. Still, Alec doesn't feel any pain, just the beautiful ache of being stretched open, and he arches his back as Magnus fills him in one smooth motion. It feels so good that Alec is losing his mind and Alec's hands scrabble for purchase on the cold marble (when did his wrists become untied?) when Magnus starts to fuck him. 

They were made for this; this is the first time they've done this but the feeling is so familiar and right that Alec gives up trying to fight it. Magnus' hands find his hips as he picks up the pace, pounding Alec's ass with all his considerable strength, and Alec has the strangest feeling that he is missing something - a pair of additional limbs that should extend from his shoulder blades for Magnus to grip onto while Magnus thrusts himself deep into Alec's body, and he mourns the loss of his phantom limbs even as Magnus sets his every nerve on fire. 

"Magnus," he gasps, trying to communicate this strange unease. 

"Alexander, you're perfect the way you are," Magnus assures him. 

Magnus moves to cover Alec's body with his own and his teeth sink into a spot at the back of Alec's neck that makes Alec's blood sing and makes him buck backwards onto Magnus cock in an effort to take him even deeper. At the edge of Alec's vision, a massive shadow looms over him and its only when their tips dip low enough that Alec realises it's a pair of wings - enormous wings with black glossy feathers, and even in the dark Alec knows that the feathers have a blood-red sheen. 

The rhythm of Magnus' hips start to falter and his wings extend over them, shielding them from the world. Alec has a fleeting image of his wings ( _his_ wings?) fitting inside the curve of Magnus' wings, white against black, but the pleasure of their mating drives it out of his head before he can try to grasp the image properly. Magnus wraps one hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and Alec shouts Magnus' name as he comes, clenching hard on Magnus' beautiful cock inside him as he spills his release into Magnus' fist. Magnus kisses him on the back of his neck and buries his cock as deep as he can go, and Alec shivers when he feels Magnus coming inside him. 

"I'll find you, Alexander. I promise."

Alec wakes up with a start. 

He runs a hand over his sweaty face, his heart still racing with adrenaline. His cock is hard inside his boxers and there is an uncomfortable damp patch. Alec pulls them off, discarding them on the floor, and reaches for the lube he put on his nightstand for easy access, coating two shaky fingers before reaching behind to press the fingers inside himself. It's not nearly enough, not after the dream, but Alec makes do, riding his fingers and trying to remember what it felt like when it was Magnus fucking him as he jerks off. 

After that, he staggers off to the bathroom, hoping to catch a bit more sleep after a shower, since he's got morning mass in four hours. To be honest he hasn't had a proper night's sleep since he was assigned to this church after being ordained. Alec has always had strange dreams, which prompted his parents to send him to the church and encourage him to enter the priesthood, but the dreams have gotten a lot worse in the last few weeks. When he was a boy, Magnus was just a voice in the shadows, but in recent weeks Magnus has a physical presence, and he's been able to touch him and tease him. Most nights, Alec wakes up with a hard-on and he's learnt that only jerking off works, but this is the first time that he's dreamt of having sex with Magnus. 

(And wings, white against black.)

Alec frowns as he showers, touching the back of his neck where it suddenly stings where the water hits it.

His fingers come away bloody. 

Alec can't concentrate on his sermon that morning, but his congregation doesn't seem to mind. He's young and new, and they are forgiving - although they would probably be a lot less forgiving if they knew why he can't even look in the direction of the altar, and why he's left his rosary in his nightstand drawer. 

He recognises the name Tabbris, of course. The church he has been assigned to is dedicated to the Angel Tabbris, and there is a life-sized statue of the angel in one corner of the main hall. Tabbris is the angel of free will and choice, and Alec thought that's why he's always been drawn to him, but now he's not so sure. The last words Magnus said to him in the dream keep ringing in his head, and it should feel threatening but Alec doesn't feel scared or angry - he feels _elated_. Alec has hidden the fact that he has been haunted by a supernatural entity all his life, and he knows that he should probably ask for help, possibly even an exorcism, but he doesn't want to because he doesn't want to lose this connection with Magnus, whatever he is.

At the end of morning mass, he stays behind to speak to those who want to greet him and ask for spiritual advice, even if he doesn't really feel qualified to be doing that today. He packs up and turns to return to his living quarters when they're all gone, but it's only then that he realises that he isn't alone; a man in a smart black suit is lighting a candle in front of the statue of the angel Tabbris. Alec doesn't think he's seen him before - he would remember a face as attractive as that. 

"Can I help you?" Alec asks as he gets a little closer, but it's only then that he notices the faint shadows cast by the flickering light of the candle, and something looks distinctly odd about the man's shadow - as if there's something huge spreading out behind him.

He turns before Alec can back away, and smiles. "Hello, Alexander."

Alec's mouth goes dry. He recognises that voice. "You're not real."

Alec's world spins, and he is only vaguely aware of Magnus rushing forward to catch him. A flood of images - _memories_ \- are flashing through his mind, of wings and flaming swords and hellfire and pain. Magnus is speaking soothing words to him, in a language that Alec shouldn't understand, except that he does - Magnus is speaking Enochian, the language of the angels.

"I'm sorry," Alec replies Magnus in the same language. 

"Don't be. I would wait a million times for you, until Aziraphale sounds the trumpets for Judgement Day, if that's what it took," Magnus says softly. "Although I am very glad for the invention of Google, so it didn't take quite so long to find you this time once I knew your name."

Alec laughs and shakes his head, reaching out for Magnus, and Magnus bends to kiss him - for real, this time. This isn't a dream. Magnus is right here - his mate, once an angel himself, who was cast out of Heaven after the Great War simply because he was the son of Asmodeus. Alec, in a past life as the Angel Tabbris, had begged for the judgement to be revoked, but his pleas had been ignored. And since a demon cannot rise but an angel can fall, Alec had cut off his own wings so they could be with each other, and Magnus has waited for him in every lifetime, through every reincarnation, for Alec to remember enough of who he was to call out to Magnus and let Magnus renew the mating bite. A human lifetime is a blink of an eye to Magnus, but there will be another one, and another one after that. 

Magnus helps Alec to his feet, eyes twinkling. "Father Lightwood, I'm afraid I've been very wicked," Magnus says coyly. 

Alec grins and grasps his hand tightly. "Then I shall hear your confession now."


End file.
